


Амок

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hallucinations, Russian/Русский, Violence, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: У него нет дома и земля горит под ногами.
Relationships: Clint Bartont/Natasha Romanoff
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Амок

Перекати-поле — сухое, колючее и озлобленное оттого, что корни больше не держат — летит над рыжим песком. Едва его касается, но отпечатывает красный след, как типографский валик; след тут же заметает. Рыжий песок прячет, укрывает, впитывает след лёгкого призрака, пьёт чужую кровь.  
Клинт — сухой, колючий и озлобленный — следит за этим, как зачарованный. Не слышит ни шороха. Рассматривает разбитые выстрелами черепа, спутанные слипшиеся волосы, рыжий песок в красно-белой каше, тонущие костные осколки вокруг, распахнутые, как нелепые вторые рты, глотки и развороченные животы.  
Земли Невады не хранят запах пороха, но Клинту чудится островатый привкус на кончике языка, и дымок от чужого ствола щекочет ноздри.  
Он опять опоздал, опять совсем немного.  
Клинт следует за тенью четыре месяца. Та стала страшнее, чем в прежние дни, быстрее и безжалостнее: конечно, то была живая несчастная девчонка, а это — восставшая из мёртвых, не сбережённая, преданная лучшим другом. Чёрт бы знал, как работают вселенские механизмы, существуют ли ещё какие-то коды для воспитанных в КГБ убийц; но Наташа вернулась, и вернулась врагом.  
Шестнадцать.  
Он пересчитывает трупы, перешагивая их, наступая на захлопнутый, но не запертый люк подземной базы Щ.И.Т.а. Считать выходит только по головам: кажется, она бросила в четверых гранату.  
Рыжий песок заметает чёрную форму. Покрывает ржавчиной угловатые крылья орлов.

***

Чёртов директор Маккензи отказывается поддерживать Клинта. Говорит, что посадит его под замок, если продолжит лезть не в своё дело. Говорит — возвращайся домой, возвращайся на пенсию, Бартон.  
Дом — там, где сердце, там, где покой.  
У него нет дома и земля горит под ногами.  
Это он, Клинт Бартон, породил монстра. Шагни он сам в пропасть на Вормире, Нат выдержала бы. _Выдюжила_ — смешное такое русское слово, которое он не мог выговорить. Не бросила бы Лору и детей, помогала бы, помнила. Осталась бы героиней, которой заслужила быть.  
Теперь же Наташа Романофф снова выжигает за собой всё, с удесятерённой силой, став непонятно чьим оружием — а Клинт, припадая к багряной тропе, идёт по её следу, оставив семью. Он как будто больше не принадлежит ни к чему, болтается между миром мёртвых и живых, как нелепое пугало на Хэллоуин. И похудел почти так же — а ещё загорел и заострился.  
Как нож.  
Он узнаёт эти удары ножа, разглядывая трупы в баварском кабаке. Поднимает за волосы одного, другого. Вот так — он её учил, вынесенный ещё из трудного детства хват, резкий удар снизу, если противник выше ростом. Так — она учила его: если навалился сверху массивный и сильный.  
Их удары.  
Трудно понять, чем помешали Наташе эти люди. Что за задание могло быть. Против кого и в чьих руках она сейчас дёргается, не понимая, что подвешена на ниточки. Или понимая, но страшно мучаясь.  
Клинт найдёт её. Обрежет все, все до одной, как тогда, в Будапеште.

***

В Калькутте Клинт долго всматривается в пустые заплывшие глаза молодого хирурга, лежащего на входе в послеоперационный блок, раскинувшего руки. Будто хотел встать на пути Наташи и защитить тех, кого уже один раз достал с того света.  
Если бы Клинт не знал, как устроены глаза, не отделался бы от мысли, будто сквозь них просвечивает голубой бледный кафель. Потому что затылка нет.  
Скорее всего, Наташе нужен был кто-то из прооперированных европейцев. Но она, как когда-то учили, пошла ва-банк. Не оставила свидетелей. Вряд ли она помешалась; для такого жуткого помешательства и слова, наверное, нет, и сработано очень уж чисто.  
Аккуратно застреленные — по пуле на каждого — пациенты лежат в своих койках смирно, будто просто ещё не проснулись в ранний час, но аппараты, к которым они всё ещё подключены, молчат. Тела ещё даже не окоченели.  
Когда Клинт во второй раз переступает через врача, перевязанное недавно плечо — со злости вписался в драку в Дели — ноет. Так не похоже на Наташу — не пощадить врачей. Так похоже на Чёрную Вдову — никого не оставить.

***

Из Индии в Мьянму Клинт почему-то решает плыть кораблём. Точнее, каким-то судёнышком. Его всё равно не укачивает. Он надеется, может, что волны его убаюкают, но в итоге сидит тёмной ночью на палубе рядом с матросом, ни слова не понимающим по-английски.  
— У меня погибла… сестра, — врёт Клинт зачем-то. Или не знает, как назвать Наташу. Кем она была.  
Не любовницей, не подругой, потому что чем-то большим — а теперь стала его тенью. Только не тень следует за Клинтом, исчезая в полдень и вытягиваясь, когда солнце жжёт линию горизонта. Клинт бежит за ней, пытается схватить — но тень схватить нельзя, она бесплотна.  
Нет ни звёзд, ни луны — и от этого волн как будто тоже нет. Сплошная немая чёрная вата. Но во мраке не видно и теней, и Клинт всё болтает и болтает с матросом, рассказывает зачем-то, как они путешествовали с Наташей по всему миру. Что уже плыли как-то на корабле этим же маршрутом, только в небе сияла луна, а он страдал, потому что переел карри, и Наташа смеялась.  
— Может, её вернул щелчок Беннера, просто неправильно вернул. Не надо было ему лезть. Это сделка, это была честная сделка, я иначе не мог.  
Клинт чувствует себя как пьяный, хотя давно не пьёт.  
Матрос кивает, как болванчик, но с сочувствием. Должно быть, улавливает интонации болтливого огорчённого американца.  
Почти становится легче.

***

Клинт опаздывает снова.  
Улица в деревеньке Мьянмы — красная ковровая дорожка, украшенная причудливыми обломками.  
Его мутит, и маленькие домики вдруг кажутся неправдоподобно огромными, и он сам себе вдобавок кажется ростом с бруклинскую шестиэтажку — но потом Клинт понимает, что это оторванная ручка на дороге, почти у него под ногами, слишком маленькая.  
Клинт был Ронином. До сих пор, стоя в душе, ждёт, что посмотрит вниз — а там разводы чужой крови. До сих пор вытирает, забывшись, кухонный нож так, будто это боевой клинок.  
Но это перебор для любого чудовища.  
В этот раз он не ищет выживших. Идёт в соседнюю деревню пешком, рефлекторно убивая жирных надоедливых кровососов, садящихся на открытые участки тела. Добирается туда только глубокой ночью, будто передвигал не живые ноги, а чугунные. Просится в дом, пускают в первый же, где понимают, чего хочет чужеземец с выцветшими глазами — и валится там на койку, как в лихорадке. Обливается ледяным потом.  
Сквозь тяжёлый сон, соединяясь с ним, до Клинта долетают беспокойные, напуганные обрывки разговоров. Наверное, обсуждения случившейся так рядом трагедии.

***

— Амок, — шепчет Наташа ему на ухо, скалясь. — А-мок.  
Она на Клинте верхом, одно целое с ним. Давит ему на грудь ладонями. С силой, неподвижно, хотя скачет на нём. Не живая Наташа, не его Наташа. То ли инкуб, то ли видение будущего — бесчувственное создание, чью душу Клинт продал на Вормире. Она горячая и мокрая внутри, но вся жёсткая, и ещё мраморно тяжёлая — а Клинт помнит её истинный вес. Он носил её на руках раненую, дрался с ней и всерьёз, и на тренировках, подхватывал и тащил с собой на одном тросе.  
Он не хочет, но вдалбливается в неё до боли, до пульсирующего в горле и висках жара. Пока не понимает, что не может дышать — и что это не он в ней, а они просто срослись и давно перестали быть отдельными личностями. Руки тяжело поднимаются, хватают неожиданно прохладные бёдра.  
Наташа прокусывает язык Клинта. Он не чувствует боли, но рот наполняется кровью, солёной и иссушающей.  
— Амок.  
Наташа шевелит губами, наклоняясь ниже, но это не её голос и акцент не её.  
Если вспомнить настоящую, страшное противоестественное наваждение пропадёт. Не в первый раз. И Клинт, стискивая зубы, вытаскивает из себя ещё одно воспоминание, как шип: Наташа сидит в гостиничном халате на балконе номера, кто бы уже помнил, где именно на юге Европы. Закинула ноги на тонкие кованые перила, перелистывает страницы книги в синей обложке, и рядом дымятся две чашки кофе.

***

На пальцах, что касаются его висков и щёк — прохладные серебряные кольца. Ресницы дрожат, настолько больно сделать вдох.  
— Такое бывает.  
Наяву Клинт узнаёт торопливый балканский акцент. И ещё простой, девчачий аромат духов среди запаха трав и лекарств. Не сложносочинённый дорогой французский букет Наташиных.  
— Такое бывает, — говорит ему Ванда. — Дыши. Дыши, Клинт, и не убегай больше. Она бы не хотела всего этого. Я помогу тебе, только нам надо быть вместе.  
— Ванда, — говорит Клинт, еле ворочая сухим языком, прикушенным в тяжёлой лихорадке. — Она жива. Помоги мне её найти. Помоги.  
Длинные волосы щекочут голое плечо Клинта — и он вздрагивает, вспоминая сон и слушая тишину. Открывает глаза, чувствуя, как запнулась Ванда.  
Клинт готов к любой правде.  
Клинт думает, что готов к любой правде.  
— Это не она, — тихо и прямо произносит наконец Ванда.  
Прижимает тонкие пальцы к вискам Клинта — и глаза вспыхивают алым.  
— Она в тебе. Она — это твой амок, понимаешь?  
Понимать он не хочет — но видит, теперь видит все последние месяцы в алом цвете. Снова своими глазами, но всех — как в первый раз.  
И тогда Клинт кричит.


End file.
